1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water hose winding device, and more particularly to an innovative winding device with a wireless winding control mechanism configured on the water outlet end of the water hose and a radio signal receiver configured on the main body of the winding device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
During gardening and irrigation work, a water hose is a necessary support tool for manual water spraying. Through the water hose, the water tap can be extended to different places of various distances for water spraying and irrigation. During this process, the water hose may be stretched or bent due to the advance or retreat of the user, and as a result, the water hose may easily get tangled and the water flow may be blocked. Based on this problem, relevant manufacturers have developed a kind of water hose winding device to solve the above problem.
In the structure of the prior art water hose winding device, a winding shaft is provided on a rack structure for winding of the water hose. On the exterior of the winding shaft, a hand crank is configured for operation by the user to drive the winding shaft. Through such a device, the water hose can be wound on the outside of the winding shaft in an orderly manner when it is not used. When the water hose is to be used, it can be directly pulled out and extended to different places. To retrieve the water hose, the user can operate the hand crank to drive the winding shaft to rotate in the opposite direction, and to wind up the water hose. However, during usage of such a manual water hose winding device, if the water hose is extended to a long distance, the user has to manually wind the pipe for a long time to collect the pipe, and therefore it is very inconvenient and strenuous. Based on this problem, relevant manufacturers further developed a kind of electric water hose winding device to overcome the above problem.
In this kind of water hose winding device, a driving device is configured on a corresponding position of the winding shaft, so that the winding shaft can be driven in a mechanical manner instead of the manual manner. Meanwhile, a control switch is configured on the frame of the water hose winding device. When the user wants to wind up the water hose, the control switch can be operated to activate the driving device. However, it is found that such a prior art electric water hose winding device still has problems.
The control switch of the driving device is configured on the frame structure of the water hose winding device. When the user pulls out the water hose to use, the frame remains unmoved, but the position of the user is farther and farther from the frame along with extension of the water hose. Therefore, when the user needs to wind up the water hose later, he must walk back to the position of the frame to operate the control switch. This is obviously inefficient and inconvenient. Also, if the user has pulled the water hose to a long distance and wants to wind back the pipe for a certain length, he has to walk back to the position of the frame to operate the control switch. This is obviously a very inconvenient thing. Moreover, once the user walks back to the position of the frame, he cannot control or adjust the winding status of the pull-out end of the water hose in real time, and it is very likely that the water hose gets tangled or jammed. Hence, such a prior art structure obviously cannot perfectly meet the demand of users and shall be improved.